


Shopping Trip!

by wowowow1



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kissing, Maybe Cuddles, Multi, Shopping Malls, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-29 07:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowowow1/pseuds/wowowow1
Summary: Sal, Larry, and Ash are all want to take a break, so they head down to the mall for a bit.





	1. Gather up the Gang

Sal and Larry were sitting in Larry's room on his beanbag, talking about whatever they could, school, art, nightmares, you name it. This had been going on for the past few day, where Sal would just hop on over to Larry's for 'a bit' and come home at 12am, well after his dad had passed out on the couch.

"Hey, dude." Larry said, slightly popping out of the beanbag chair. "What?" Sal replied.

"What have we not done in a while that, as teenagers, we're 'supposed to do?'" He put up air quotes around Sal.

"Umm, do stupid shit? Eat whatever we can find?"

"Noo, I said things we DON'T do."

"I don't know then."

"Dude, we need to go shopping! To the mall! Waste all of our money on shit we'll never need, yah know man?" Larry said running his fingers through Sal's pigtails. "Oh yeah, we should. I can ask my dad for some money, and-"

"And I have money too, don't worry dude, I've got my own. You need to stop saying you'll pay for all my stuff cuz now I'm in serious debt with you." He chuckled.

"Dude, really don't pay me back." Sal stated, starting to stand up from Larry's lap. 

"We should probably invite Ash too, she might get upset if we don't invite her, too."

"Already on it dude." Larry stood up and grabbed his phone, flipping through his contacts to find Ash's. He finds it and writes, 'Hey, Sal and I are going to some mall, wanna come?'

Not even 20 seconds later, Larry's phone buzzes, it's from Ash. The message reads, 'U bet ur ass I do! What time?'

'30' Larry replies, asking Sal if that's a good time. "Yeah sure why not. I'll go grab some stuff" Sal shrugging his shoulders and starting to walk away to the door.

"Sally, you're forgetting something." Larry says smirking. "Ughh," Sal walks back over to Larry and Larry plants a small kiss on the forehead of Sal's mask, with a very smiley Sally underneath. 

Finally, Sal walks out the door of the apartment and walks to the elevator, moving up to his floor. He unlocks the door and quietly steps in. 

He see's his dad sitting in front of the TV, half a bottle of beer in one hand, and the remote in the other. The fridge is still slightly open, so Sally walks over, closing it, after he grabs a soda. Sal ambled on over to his room. He shut his door slowly so it wouldn't disturb his dad. Sal quickly takes off his shirt and pants and puts on a new, black lace dress that Ash got for him, once Sal told her that he liked to wear dresses. He grabs a little backpack and puts $40 in it. His dad gave it to him at the beginning of the month and he still hasn't used any of it. Sal grabs his phone and quickly mumbles out, "ByeDadIloveyou Imgoingtothemall withLarryandAshBye." All his dad says is, "Ok, have fun," before Sal rushes out the door and back to Larry's apartment. 

He grabs out the keycard that Liza gave him that first day they came to the apartments and sticks it in the slot. The elevator beeps and heads down to the basement, where he would soon be greeted by Lisa opening the door and in her sweet, motherly voice she says, "Oh hey sweetie! Larry will be out in a moment, he's trying to find his bag, you can come in though." She smiles.

Lisa has always felt like a real mother to him. She took care of him, fed him, loved him. Sal can't even seem to remember the last time he went a day without going to Larry's house or Larry coming up to his. 

Sal thanks Lisa before walking in and sitting on the couch, waiting for Larry. He pulls out his phone and contacts Larry.

Sal: Hey dud, u comin?

Larry: Yeah just looking for my money. Are u almost ready?

Sal: Yep, waitin on ur couch

Larry: oh shit dude, how long?

Sal: Just got here now hurry up or do u need help?

Sal looked up from his phone to see Larry holding up 2 $20 bills, "FOUND IT." Sal giggled a bit. Larry was wearing his signature Sanity Falls shirt, which he rebought in a bigger size so he 'wouldn't have to suffer the consequences, man'. He was also wearing dark blue pants and some new shoes he just got recently. He seemed like he even brushed his hair today.

Larry looked over to Sal and scanned him, looking at the dress before saying, "Cute." Sal felt his face heat up a bit behind his mask. "Shut up, and yeah, I think I do look cute. For once." Sal mumbled the last bit. Larry giggled at the remark.

"Ok, let's go get Ash now."

"Alrighty dude."

Sal and Larry both walked out of the apartment, waving to Lisa goodbye and said they'd pick her up something if they thought she would like it.

The 2 long hair boys walked out of the building and into Larry's truck. It was older and somewhat rusty, it almost always smelled like some kind of drug, and the seats were worn out, but that's one thing he loved about Larry's truck. It felt familiar and it reminded him of Larry. The boys jumped into the car and buckled up.

"Were off to Ash's!!!" Sal said, sticking his arms up as much as the room of the truck would let him. Sal set his hands down and placed one on the middle console. 

Larry set his hand on top of Sal's and gave him a friendly and soft smile. He smiled back behind his mask, but could feel that Larry knew he was smiling.

The two drove like that all the way to Ash's house and got ready to know on the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally get to the mall and go into buy some stuff.

Sal and Larry walked up to Ash's door and rang the bell, the sound of a small child screaming following it before a voice saying 'It's ok Ben, it's just my friends.'

The boys waited for the door to open. The door opened and they saw Ash, who was wearing a purple shirt, black leggings, and a black choker, with Ben on her hip. They looked at her as she put Ben down and grabbed her purse. "BYEEEEE MOOOOOMM." She screamed before slamming the door closed.

"That's one way to tell your mom you're leaving, I guess" Larry commented which caused the other 2 to giggle.

Ash walked up to Sal and placed a small peck on his cheek, leaving a barely visible kiss mark from her lipstick, "You look adorable, I knew you'd look good in that dress!" 

"Heh, thanks Ash." He scratched the back of his neck and looked down a little. 

"Hey, how come you weren't all shy around me?" Larry said sarcastically, crossing his arms and tapping his foot.

"I don't know, Lar-Bear~" Sal said teasing him, making Larry turn pinkish and earning him a 'shut up'

The three headed to the old truck and sat inside, Sal and Ash in he back and Larry in the front. They were all chatting about what they would do once they got there, what they would buy, what food they would eat, and other shit teens talk about.

Once they arrived, they hopped out and began to walk up to the big building. Sal walked in the middle of his two taller companions. He looked at Larry, then looked at Ash. Suddenly, Sal grabbed both of their hands, startling them both. After the initial start they both accepted the smaller boy's hand. They swung their hands obnoxiously as they walked into the mall. 

"Alright boys, where we droppin' first?" Ash said looking back and forth between the two. 

"Why dont we go get some clothes first, Larry desperately needs a new wardrobe, although Sanity's Fall isn't bad, you don't need to wear it all the time." Sal said to Ash, then looking over to Larry. "Agreed." Ash replied, looking at Larry for his approval. 

Larry waited a second, glaring at their cheery faces, then sighed, "Alright man, fine. But, only if we get to go to the cd store after. And I'm not buying anything I don't like." Ash and Sal practically screeched. They never got the chance to play dress up with Larry. Now they were pumped. The three teens rushed through the busy crowd. 

Ash points to a store, the 2 others look over. The sign reads 'M&H'. Sal and Ash look at each other and smirk, or at least Larry can see Ash is, he knows Sal is though.

The two enthusiasts practically shove Larry and themselves into the store. Once inside, the teens look around, soaking up the racks of clothes, waiting to be worn. Ash pulled Larry to the escalator to check out the mens section, telling Sal to look around a bit and just yell if he needs them. Sal agrees.

Sal is standing at the entrance, staring at the clothes, people passing him to get in. He quickly realizes he's blocking people's way and starts to walk towards a particular rack. He pulls out one of the hangers. He holds it up and twirls it a bit before calmly draping it over his arm. He pushes some other clothes down the rack before finding another piece he likes, twirling it, and draping it over the other article. 

He takes about 10 hangers before heading up the escalator to find Ash and Larry. While going up the escalator, he see's Ash dragging Larry by the hand and pointing to some clothes while Larry rolls his head around. He can feel his boredom, he chuckles at that. 

"Oh, thank god you're here," Larry walks over to Sal who just got off the escalator, "The gal's been torturing me, grabbing at least 50 outfits and 'saying that would suit you, man'." Pointing to Ash with his thumb and mocking her. Ash puts her empty hand on her hip and rolls her eyes. 

"Holy shit Ash, that's a lot of clothes."

"Sorry! I just couldn't help myself, man!"

"Can we get our clothes on before Ash takes every outfit in the store?" Sal suggests.

"PLEASE DUDE." Larry was practically begging.

"mmmmmmmmmmmfine." Ash groans.

The three walk over to the changing rooms, which were thankfully scattered around the store. They were lucky enough to get the whole area of rooms to themselves, since there were probably only 5 pairs of people up on the second floor, who didn't seem like they were going to change anytime soon. 

Ash rushes over and places the stack of clothes on the poor woman's desk/counter. The woman sighs and just hands her door hanger that said, 'busy shopper getting changed!' Ash smiled with a small, "thank you," and picked up the pile, dragging Larry into the room and slamming him in it with the stack of clothes. Sal then sets his pile on the counter, telling the woman hello. Sal thinks she's in her 20s or early 30s. Sal gets a door hanger, the same as Ash's. 

Sal tells Ash, "I'm gunna try my clothes on now, berighback" and with that Sal drops the pile on the seat and locks the door of the stall.

He takes off his mask to reveal his scarred up face. He looks at it and rubs his face gently, running his hand down his cheek. He sighs quietly and grabs the first article of clothing from his batch. 

It is a short, black, frilly dress with straps. He stripped his own dress off and put on the new one. Sal closes his eyes before reopening them in front of the mirror. He stares, wide eyed at his body. Wow, I actually look good in this one, maybe I won't go out with the mask to show Larry and Ash. Sal thinks to himself. Then again, there are employees that could see my face, they'll probably come over and ask if I'm ok or run away trying not to- no, stop Sal, today is your day to be confident! He took a deep breathe and stepped out of the stall, covering his face with his hand, so only he could see. 

Ash immediately turned her attention away from her phone and looked up at Sal. Ash looked stunned, a mixture of enthusiasm and shock. "daaaaaamnnnnn dude, you look amazing!" Ash said walking over to Sal. She squatted down to Sal's level and peaked her eye through his peep hole in his hand-shield. "It's only me here, paying attention, loving attention, the clerk doesn't care about how your face looks, you can put your tiny hand-face-shielding-majig down if you want" Ash spoke very calmly, in a warm voice. Sal felt his face heat up before he took a deep breath and slowly lifted his hands down. 

Ash looked at him with a sincere smile, melting Sal's heart and making him smile back. 

"You look beautiful, man." Sal and Ash both turned their heads towards the familiar voice. As they looked, they saw Larry in a white shirt, flannel, and jeans, crossing his arms and leaning against the frame of one of the stalls. This made Ash freak the fuck out. She had only ever seen him in something other than his SF shirt at the school dance. Ash was basically fangirling, while Sal was standing in his dress, stunned that Larry of all people would look that good in a flannel. 

"I might be beautiful, but damn dude, you look good." Sal said stepping over to Larry, who just realized Sal didn't have his mask on. Larry took this opportunity and looked at Ash and winked, she winked back. Sal stood in confused for a moment before being squished by Ash and Larry's lips on his cheeks. Larry and Ash did this whenever they could. They always loved seeing Sal's real face whenever they could, but wouldn't push him to take off his mask. 

Sal smiled and blushed as the two kissed his cheeks. "Well, Im definitely buying this dress" Sal said sarcastically. Larry pulled away from the kiss, soon followed by Ash, and replied with "Yeah same here."

**Author's Note:**

> I know that like nobody will read this but idc rn. I know it seems like there's no relationship or its just slowburn Salarry but I promise in the next chapter ill do more Larry x Sal x Ash. KBYE U BEAUTIFUL BOIS


End file.
